gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
S.G. Career Studies
This is a boring game about boring things like figuring out what kind of job is best for you so that you can get a half credit in school so you can pass high school and not fail miserably, also things like being boring and taking up fun time where you could be playing Notorious or Metroid: Other M or some other game that isn't very educational and shouldn't be played because it rots your mind and lastly good to fool every educator into letting you play a really random and uber-fun game about Shy-Guys. Yes we can't allow that to happen, so we DEFINITELY DIDN'T MAKE ANY GAME REMOTELY CLOSE TO THIS ABSURD CONCEPT!!! Because we here at the Game Ideas wiki would ever DREAM of showing an article for a game with no educational value to help our kids change the statics about dropouts in North America and want to keep them in school. Therefore, everything you see here is informative. Watch. HEY KIDS!! LOOK AT THE FIRST SENTENCE IN THIS ARTICLE! THAT IS NOT HOW YOU WRITE A GOOD, PROPER SENTENCE. THAT IS KNOWN AS A RUN-ON SENTENCE AND SHOULD NOT BE USED TO DESCRIBE SOMETHING! See? Educational. That's what we do. We don't hire authors here that write huge amounts of useless text that cover up the real identity of the article that they are working on. We give you a marketer's GUARANTEE! that we don't do that. HEY KIDS! LOOK! LYING! ANOTHER THING THAT YOU DON'T DO! AND REMEMBER, NEVER TRUST THOSE WHO WORK IN MARKETING! Whoa, that sure was random! Good thing your not paying attention! But we have nothing to hide! We only write stuff that can/should be taught in schools! BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! (Yes, we certainly do write huge amounts of cover up text to hide the fact that, this too is a game idea. This was done in fun and is an attempt at being amusing.) Story SG Career Studies is an RPG where you get to control a Shy Guy and level him up in personality and moves. You begin with a regular, average Shy Guy. You pick the color of his cloak. Then you proceed through the game, playing a huge myriad of minigames to level him up and give him (or her) the abilities characteristic up the many existing Shy Guys. Want to give him power and fire to transform him into a Pyro Guy? Or improve his speed and evasiveness to become a Bandit. That is the main idea of the game. You get to make your own Shy Guy. Sounds dumb, you say? No, It's educational! Minigames (None, since i got the idea recently.) Some will be hosting Mario Party games. Skills *Money *Evasion *Caring *Luck *Strength *Durability *Intelligence *Ability Possibilities (open to other users) *Shy Guy (starter) *Shy Gal (starter) *Pyro Guy -> Circus Guy *Lawyer Guy -> Judge Guy -> Leader Guy -> President Guy *Sports Guy -> Coach Guy -> Ref Guy *Nerd Guy -> Teacher Guy -> Business Guy -> Accountant Guy -> Leader Guy -> CEGuy -> Monoply Guy -> Bank Guy (Avoid Bandits) *Smart Guy -> Business Guy -> Marketing Guy *Athletic Guy -> Thief Guy -> Bandit virtually... many more possibilities! And that's a Marketing Guy's GUARANTEE! = |Active|Dormant}}|notes=Last edited / / .}} }} Category:Nintendo games Category:VG Ideas Category:RPG